Night at the Club
by Jules Bells
Summary: Hanging out with friends over drinks on a Friday night, yeah! So when an uninvited guest shows up and crashes their party what happens...a bar fight...on some level so what happens when someone gets hurt because of it. One-Shot Lemons* Rated M -17 for mature settings an dadult situations


**A/N: Alright well writing Everlasting and I just had to write **_**something **_**and I just love stories with these plots or have something like this in their stories so I decided to take a swing at it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Title: Night at the Club **

**Summary: Hanging out with friends, having a few drinks, can anything be more fun? I guess, yeah. So when they guys leave the girl talk begins, but when an uninvited guest crashes their party…well let's just see what happens. **

"Babe, are you ready yet?" Alec called from downstairs

"Um, yeah, I'm almost ready?" I yelled from my place in the closet looking for something to wear. Alec, my husband of two years was waiting downstairs after just combing his fingers through his hair and watching T.V Wow being a guy sounds so easy right now.

"Bella, we have to meet them at six, its five forty – five, and we need to go!" Hearing his voice coming closer down the hallway I knew he was either going to yell at me or try to have sex with me. One thing I quickly learned when we were dating, Alec hates to be late…unless he can get lucky.

"Bella we – Bella, Bella where are you?" I heard Alec in our room and sank lower into the rack. Maybe if he hasn't seen me yet he will just go away and I –"Two arms wrapped their way around my stomach and yanked me out and onto the bed.

"Got cha!"

I shrieked (or laughed) as I went down on top of Alec feeling the vibrations of his laugh along with mine.

"So can you tell me that your definition of ready is hair sexed up while wearing your underwear and bra, because if so we are never leaving this house, let's start with the bed" He whispered into my ear laying kisses down my shoulder leading to my breasts. Taking a sharp intake of breath when he lightly bit my nipple while his hand gently massaged my other breast, groaning softly I pulled away and stilled his wondering hands but damn it was tough.

"Alec, I thought we were going to be late? I have to get dressed." I said as I sat up and he hid his face into a pillow groaning.

"Whatever happened to being fashionably late? They won't mind that we're ten, fifteen an hour late." He mumbled and I chuckled getting off and settling for my little black dress with my heels.

Tickling his toes he squirmed until he stood. "Leave your hair as is, its sex hair" I raised my brow at him.

"Sex hair?" I repeated smiling.

"Yeah, all the guys will see it and then see me which is a silent 'fuck off she's mine' plus it looks cute on you."

"Really, seeing my hair messed up will get the guys to shoo, because I can just show them my _ring _which my _husband _gave me when he proposed to me two years ago."

He simply shrugged and pulled me in for a searing kiss. Of course I had to stop it when he thought it was a green light.

"Alec Tribbiani, stop that right now!" I said while laughing when he groped me in the kitchen.

"What? Can't I just savor my beautiful sexy wife in our own home?" He had the most innocent expression it made me laugh harder.

"Yes you can just not now. I promise that if you can be _not _horny for an hour I will make it up to you" I said walking up to him and kissed him. Biting his earlobe I pulled away when he breathed into my neck.

"Come on Alec time to go we don't want to be late"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you serious?" Rosalie laughed as Alice finished her 'Husbands gone wild' story came to a close.

"Yes I am. That's why all of you bitches totally owe me! Especially you miss Rosalie. Please tell me you never let Emmett drink alone, ever." Alice laughed.

"I still can't believe Mr. Accountant loses it like that, Bella do you ever let the man drink!"

"Yes I do but Alice how many glasses did you count anyway?"

"I honestly don't know but the lesson is learned…always check on the guys during poker!" We all howled as we all looked over at our guys at the bar. Rose's husband Emmett, our friend Sam's husband Edward, my husband with Alice's fiancé Jasper to add to the mix. They were horse playing or at least acting like it. Emmett was doing something to Jasper while the rest of them cheered on. I honestly don't want to find out.

"So ladies…here we are…Alice's last hang out Friday's before the bachelorette party next Saturdays and then –"

"Marriage!" We all shouted and Alice tossed back her shot with a smile.

"So…Alice you know the tradition…how is he? Every Friday before, now it's your turn" Sam said as we crowded around Alice in the circle booth.

"Well, um, I don't know guys…it's just…wow" Alice had a dreamy expression on her face and we all shared _the look. _We've all been there. I remember mine…I was the last one to be married before Alice.

"Well, he's, really good but...he's small, kind of…but it fits perfectly? Right?" Alice, a virgin with barely any experience before she met Jasper and didn't do the deed until she and Jasper got engaged six months ago but she has heard us talk about it…extensively.

"Yeah but…really, He seems..big, everywhere" Rose said sipping her tequila.

"Well as long as it's pleasurable…and by that look on your face it is" I commented taking a shot of vodka smiling.

"Oh your one to talk Bella I remember you talking about how good Alec was once you got back from your berated honeymoon a few months ago." Alice mocked glared at me.

"_Was, _sweetie it still is, when we were leaving he couldn't keep his hands off me. Tried to jump me at least twice before I got dressed"

"Then why does it sound like you stop him?" Rose asked while I blushed into my beer.

"Oh chicka we wouldn't have minded if you two were a little late…sure we would ask you but still...your back in the honeymoon phase thanks to that trip."

I pursed my lips and mumbled "That's exactly what he said"

They all laughed before I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned half expecting to see Alec but instead saw a cocky ass grin attached to a blond ponytail.

"Hey I'm James and I couldn't help but spot you from across the room. You want to dance?" He held out his hand towards me which I promptly scooted away.

"I'm flattered but I'm married" I said as I scooted back some but the guy just didn't stop. In fact he leaned close to me to where I smelt his fowl breath. Alec c'mon I need you.

"Well it don't matter to me babe I'm flexible and I bet you are too by those fine legs of yours and luscious ass"

"Excuse me!" I asked appalled.

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that she already told you she's married. Leave us alone!" Rose said balling up her fists.

"Whoa Blondie cool it, if you want in there's room for one more, do you guys charge?"

"What! How dare you! Get away from us now before we call our husbands and _all _us will kick your ass!" Sam shouted.

"Hey I think you outta cool it you little red head or else –"

"Or else what?" I countered standing up close to him I was nose to nose.

"I don't think you want to find out now are we going to do this or not?" He grabbed my wrist hard and I let out a yelp.

"Hey! Get your God damn hands off my wife!" I saw Alec coming behind us and I yanked my hand away from him and went to stand by Alec and the guys.

"It would be wise for you to get the fuck away from our girls before we hurt you" Emmett came to stand in front of the James guy while he back away in fear.

"Hey, it's all cool I was just leaving" and just like that he literally ran away.

"You girls okay?" Asked Jasper rubbing his hands over Alice's shoulders while she leaned into him, Rose and Sam went to Emmett and Edward while I hugged Alec around the waist.

"Yeah, were fine but...girls should we call it a night?" Sam asked looking at all of us.

"Yeah I don't know about you all but I would like to go home" Alice said leaning into Jasper's side that put a protective arm around her.

"Yeah I agree with you, Alec do you want to go home?" I asked and turned to him who I realized still had anger in his eyes.

"Yeah the sooner I get you out of here the better. We're getting out of here, G'night guys" He waved while I gave a quick hug to everyone and soon we were speeding down the highway all the while holding my hand with the other on the steering wheel.

When we entered the darkened house he led me toward the bedroom where he turned on the light.

I sat on the bed and he cradled my wrist that James had. He let out a low growl and I looked to see a bruise forming. He got off the bed and exited the bedroom. I was going to follow him when he came back with an ice pack and settled it over my wrist. I hissed at the sting and that seemed to make him madder but he cradled my cheek.

After a few mintues of tense silence I took the pack off and moved wrist around in circles glad to know it was coming back to normal. I smiled at Alec but he was glowering at the wall. Uh oh I should have known this was going to bring us back.

"Alec" I whispered and brought my hand over to his shoulder and rubbed it until he relaxed somewhat and he turned to me.

He kissed me softly, his lips brushing mine and I deepen it, swiping my tongue on his bottom lip but he pushed away and cradled my face in his hands and looked at me with such _care _I wanted to swoon like I did in college when we first met.

I covered his hand with mine and leaned into his palm. "Alec I'm okay…I'm fine, safe." I whispered leaning in close to him.

"Bella he put his hands on you and I should have been there and I wasn't. I let him hurt you. You're my wife and I'm your husband. You needed me and I wasn't there." He lowered his head and frowned. Sliding down and laying down on my back I scooted my back until I saw his eyes looking down on mine.

"Alec you did protect me. It wasn't like the time in college and even than he didn't get me. You protected me than too. Yes, you're my husband and I'm your wife, we protect each other. You kept me safe then and now" I leaned up for a kiss and I was glad I felt his lips clash on mine and soon I was running my hands up over his chest and in his hair pulling at the hairs at his neck and felt myself wetting at his groan. I pushed myself up on my knees and pulled him toward me, his tongue licking my bottom lip and I opened for him, doing a dance we have done so many times before.

Feeling his tongue explores my mouth, I let him take over and I broke off for air. His mouth never leaving my skin, he licked and kissed all the way down my neck and bit the skin that dipped into my shoulder causing me to moan out. I ran my hands over his back and arms feeling his body under my fingers and made do with the quickly annoying buttons on his shirt revealing his chest and I moaned at seeing it. Running my fingers over his chest hair I pulled some strands while my thumb brushed over his nipple.

Suddenly I was laying on the bed with Alec over me smirking. "Mrs. Tribbiani I believe you have way too many clothes on." I smiled as he ran his hands roamed over my body and my dress was somewhere on the floor.

"Fuck" He whispered and I smiled coyly at him.

"What? You told me that going out with nothing but my bra and panties was a bad idea so I just wore the panties. Is that okay Alec?" I asked innocently and he growled latching on to my nipple and I arched my back and rubbed my legs together creating some friction to my already wet panties.

"A-Alec please" I begged.

"What baby, what do you want me to do?"

Oh, Alec my p – pussy, rub my pussy, OH!" I cried out as his hand cupped me and he pulled down my boy shorts and he slipped in one finger and started pumping.

"Is this it baby, do you want me to fuck you with my finger...two?" with each word he slipped one in and his fingers were coated in my juices.

I was a panting mess and begging him for something, just anything. I somehow got his pants and boxers off and I gripped his length and was rewarded with a moan.

We were both gloriously naked and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be filled with him.

He was kissing and licking my nipples and rubbing his hand over my bundle of nerves while his other was running through my hair. I was still pumping him and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier and swiped off a bit of pre cum and brought my finger to my mouth; tasting his salty flavor and we both moaned.

"Bella I need you" He panted

I was too lost in Alec to form a response so I just nodded and I screamed as he sheathed himself inside of me and started thrusting without warning.

It didn't take long to get a rhythm going and I was meeting him thrust for thrust, our skin slapping together and our groans, grunts and moans the only sounds in the room. The tightening in my belly sent me into a near frenzy, Alec grabbing me around my hips and trusted into me even harder before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alec, I'm goanna come!"

"Not yet Bella, not yet, come with me"

Pushing my hips harder and harder he tensed and I screamed his name as my orgasm rocked through my whole body and I threw my head back, feeling the hot liquid and Alec collapsed on top of me as I turned to goo.

Getting our breathing under control, he rolled off me and I snuggled into his chest feeling him wrap his arms around me and I inhaled his scent feeling drowsy. He kissed my forehead, my nose and finally my lips.

"I will always be there for you Bella. Always, okay"

"I know, you're my Alec, why don't you think I said yes?"

He chuckled and snuggled deeper into his chest slipping into sleep feeling protected and safe.

"I love you" I said sleepily.

"Love you too"

**A/N: Aww I just love this couple, especially like that. First lemon so did I do good, sucked, never write another lemon again? Leave me some love in reviews! Your choice of any Twlight man if you do! **


End file.
